Together to right every wrong
by Charly G
Summary: Héhé, j'en sais rien moi-même!


Together to right every wrong

**Pairing : Don Diégo alias Zorro/OC**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : En 1957, Walt Disney Production a eu la merveilleuse idée de créer la série « Zorro » avec pour acteur principal le magnifique Guy Williams. Excepté Marianna et Betty qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination, les autres personnages, leurs histoires et leur contexte ne m'appartient pas.**

_Une séniorita très spéciale_

Nous sommes en 1881, en Californie. Ici, on parle espagnol, ces terres appartiennent au roi d'Espagne, aussi lointain soit il. La loi espagnole y règne et les indigènes y sont généralement bien traités. Il y a bien quelques hors-la-loi, quelques desperados, mais la plupart de la population est pacifique et bien intentionnée. Sur les routes poussiéreuses et caillouteuses de la Californie passent de temps à autre un véhicule, cavalier seul, convoi, détachement de tenanciers ou encore diligence. Et malgré le fait que les trois quart des habitants de cette magnifiques contrées soit pacifiques, les routes sont dangereuses. Mais aujourd'hui semble être un jour de chance pour la diligence roulant sur la route reliant la ville de Monterey au guatel de Los Angeles : aucun desperado ne semble assez en forme pour attaquer le véhicule et ses passagers. Tant mieux. Dans cette diligence : deux femmes et un padre qui semblent passablement épuisés par le voyage. Mais voici enfin l'ombre de la belle cité de Los Angeles qui pointe à l'horizon…

**(POV Marianna)**

Eh bien, après presque trois semaines de voyages pratiquement ininterrompues, j'avoue qu'un peu de repos sera le bienvenu. On ne peut pourtant pas dire que Betty et moi n'avons pas l'habitude des voyages nous avons vu quasiment toute l'Europe, quelque pays d'Afrique et une bonne partie de l'Asie. Revenir chez moi, en Californie, me mets le cœur en fête… Et les jambes en coton.

-LOS ANGELES, TERMINUS, TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND !

Le cocher descend de son perchoir et vient nous ouvrir la porte. Le padre descend le premier et m'aide à sortir à mon tour. Mon Dieu. Rien n'a changé.

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt séniorita Marianna.

Je lui souris.

-Moi de même padre. A bientôt.

-Que Dieu vous garde, mes enfants.

Betty lui fait un signe de la main. Elle ne comprend pas bien l'espagnol, mais elle s'y fera. Bien, nous voici seules sur la place avec nos valises… Il est temps, je crois, de prendre les choses en main.

-Reste ici, Betty, je vais chercher des bras secourables.

Je me dirige directement vers la taverne, là-bas, contre quelques pésos, les gens deviennent charitables au possible.

-Ola ! Aubergiste !

Un homme entre deux âges se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Buenos Dias séniora, puis-je vous être utile ?

-Séniorita, s'il vous plait. Oui, j'aimerais louer deux de vos chambres, si cela est possible, bien entendu.

-Mais bien sur séniorita, les plus confortables seront pour vous.

-Parfait. Voulez-vous bien vous rendre sur la place pour y prendre mes bagages ? Ma suivante vous y attend.

-Avec plaisir, Séniorita, tout de suite.

C'est bien ce que je disais, pour quelque pesos, on vous traite comme un véritable souverain. J'aperçois sur le côté une petite fille qui tresse un panier.

-Muchacha ! Viens par ici, veux-tu ?

-Si, Séniorita.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher trois tamales.

-Trois ?

-Oui, un pour ma suivante, un pour moi et… Un pour toi.

Son visage s'illumine immédiatement. Je lui donne quinze pesos et une pichenette sur la tête.

-J'y cours tout de suite, Séniorita !

Je regarde autours de moi. On ne peut pas dire que cet endroit respire le luxe, loin de là, mais jamais un bon lit de m'a paru aussi enviable qu'à cet instant. Je regarde l'aubergiste revenir avec mes paquets, suivi de Betty. Ils me précèdent tous deux dans l'escalier et j'abandonne ma brève découverte des lieux.

-Vous serez bien ici, Séniorita.

-Muchas Gracias.

Une fois l'aubergiste parti, je m'autorise à bailler, bientôt imitée par Betty.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement, ce voyage m'a épuisée.

-Yes, so am I, Miss.

Betty parle anglais et un peu français. Mais, comme elle est anglaise, je l'autorise à s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle, n'ayant moi-même aucune difficulté à la comprendre.

-J'ai envoyé une petite fille nous chercher des tamales, je meurs de faim !

Je venais à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'un hurlement s'est fait entendre. Je me précipite à la fenêtre et ce que j'y vois me rend si furieuse que je sors en trombe de la chambre. Non, décidément, rien n'a changé à Los Angeles…

**(POV Diégo)**

Il ne se passe pas tous les jours des choses palpitantes à Los Angeles. Et quand il se passe quelque chose, Zorro intervient et ramène calme et paix. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour peu ordinaire : une jeune femme vient de pénétrer dans l'auberge et de demander à l'aubergiste d'aller chercher ses bagages. Il est très rare qu'une demoiselle débarque seule ici, en Californie. La vie est parfois dangereuse par ici. Trop pour une si jolie demoiselle, en tout cas… Elle appelle une petite fille et lui confie de l'argent. La petite s'en va en courant. Tiens, il semblerait qu'une suivante accompagne la jeune séniorita. C'est toujours ça de pris. Eh bien, espérons que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive. Elle est vraiment très belle…

Bernardo me regarde d'un air moqueur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il me pointe du doigt puis pose sa main sur son cœur en roulant des yeux et en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bernardo est muet et ne communique que par signes, mais il sait très bien se faire comprendre. Et, en l'occurrence, se moquer de moi.

-Allons, tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne.

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant l'a arrêté dans son élan. Presqu'immédiatement après, je vois la jeune demoiselle qui venait d'arriver se précipiter, l'air furieuse, dans les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de l'auberge à la volée. Bernardo et moi, nous nous précipitons pour voir ce qui se passe et le spectacle est des plus surprenant : la petite fille qui était partie en riant est maintenant en pleurs, un tamales dans les bras. La jeune séniorita la prend dans ses bras

-Allons, muchacha, que s'est-il passé ?

La petite répond entre deux sanglots

-C'est… C'est… Un pé… Péone, il m'a… Il m'a dit que j'av… Que j'av… Que j'avais volé les tamales ! Il en a englouti un et… M'a volé l'… L'autre !

-Montre-moi qui a fait ça.

Son ton est doux mais déterminé. La petite montre un affreux bonhomme à la tête de brigand montrant son butin a quelques comparses. A ma grande surprise, la demoiselle prend un fouet accroché à ceinture et frappe l'homme de façon à faire son poignet prisonnier. Elle tire un grand coup et l'homme se retrouve face à elle, devant toute une troupe de vagabonds attiré par les cris de la petite fille.

-Est-ce toi qui à volé ce tamales à cette petite ?

-Séniorita, elle les avait probablement déjà volés avant moi, voler un voleur n'est pas vraiment un crime.

La demoiselle tire fort sur son fouet et l'homme, furieux, tombe à genoux devant elle. Cette fois, son ton est dur et froid.

-Sache que c'est moi qui ai envoyé cette enfant m'acheter ces tamales. Tu as non seulement agis sans savoir, mais en plus, tu as volé une enfant. N'as-tu donc pas d'honneur ? Donne- moi ce tamales !

L'homme s'exécute, elle le relâche.

-Refais encore une chose pareille, et ma gentillesse pourrait fort bien disparaître. Suis-je claire ?

-Si, Séniorita.

-Disparais.

La demoiselle se retourne sur la petite fille et lui tend son mouchoir.

-Merci ma chérie. Tu peux garder celui que tu as si bien protégé.

-Gracias, Séniorita !

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le sergent Garcia arrive après la bataille… Comme d'habitude…

-Tiens donc, Sergent Garcia !

-Pardonnez-moi Séniorita, mais… On se connait ?

Elle jette sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire. Ses cheveux blonds ondulent dans son dos. Elle se reprend, les mains sur les hanches.

-Auriez-vous par hasard oublié Marianna Navarette, fille de Pierro Navarette ?

-Séniorita Marianna ! Mon Dieu ! Que vous avez changé ! La dernière fois que je vous ai vue vous étiez à peine plus haute que trois pommes !

-C'était il y a quinze ans ! Heureusement que j'ai changé ! Vous n'auriez tout de même pas voulu que je reste une muchacha de cinq ans toute ma vie !

-Ma foi non… Oh ! Bienvenue à Los Angeles Séniorita !

-Merci Sergent, si vous permettez, je vais prendre congé, je suis épuisée et je pense avoir bien mérité un peu de repos.

-Certainement Séniorita, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Sergent.

Elle tourne les talons et rentre dans l'auberge comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Bernardo et moi-même avons les yeux ronds comme des sous-tasses.

-Je ne sais pas toi, Bernardo, mais moi je n'ai jamais vu une séniorita aussi étonnante que cela !

Il secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-D'ailleurs, je pense que Zorro devrait lui rendre une petite visite nocturne, histoire de la féliciter et de la mettre au courant des mœurs et coutumes locales, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il me lance un clin d'œil complice avant de secouer la tête du haut vers le bas.

-Alors, ne tardons pas trop…

**Ca fait plus d'un an que ce chapitre était en « travaux » dans mon dossier « fanfictions »… Il était temps de le clôturer ! A vous de me dire si ça en vaut la peine ou pas !**


End file.
